Barney
Barney & Friends: The Complete First Season (Tape 4) is a Barney & Friends Video Box Set released on July 4, 1992. The set is all 6 episodes of the third season released to VHS Barney & Friends The Complete First Season (Tape 4) Episodes Tape 4 #A World Of Music #Doctor Barney Is Here! #Oh, What A Day! #Home Sweet Homes #Hola, Mexico! #Everyone Is Special Plot The kids wish they could travel to other countries to see them firsthand. Barney and the kids use their imaginations to travel to different kinds of pretend places like Scotland, Israel, Nigeria, China, and Mexico, where hosts expose them to different songs, costumes, and customs. The kids hear music played on interesting instruments and learn new dance steps. They also learn that several of their favorite songs have roots in other lands. Songs Tape 4, Episode 1 #Barney Theme Song #The Airplane Song #Dudy Hudba (Bagpipe Music) #הבה נגילה (Hava Nagila) #Oboom Hi-Am Somroow #China (China International) #La Raspa (Mexican Hat Dance) #De Colores (Of Colors) #I Love You Trivia *This group (Min, Shawn, Luci, and Derek) also appeared in Hola, Mexico!. *When Barney and the kids visit Mexico, Shawn states that they've learned about Mexico the other day. Which means that this episode could possibly take place after Hola, Mexico!. *A gong sound effect replaces the normal "wink" sound effect at the closing shot of the episode. *The school playground set is decorated as different lands of the world for this episode. *Wardrobe **Min: Same dress from Happy Birthday, Barney! **Shawn: Same shirt from Four Seasons Day Clip from A World Of Music #Barney Theme Song (Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons's version) (Clip from A World Of Music and Audio from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) #Barney comes to life (Numbers! Numbers!) (Clip from A World Of Music and Audio from Numbers! Numbers!) #Let's Fly in the Classroom! for pretending! (Clip from A World Of Music and Audio from An Adventure in Make-Believe) #Barney The Airplane Song (2006 Version) (Clip from A World Of Music and Audio from Airplanes) #Let's fly to Scotland! (Clip and audio from A World Of Music and Audio from Barney in Outer Space) #Fergus McClaren arrive in Scotland - Vince Zubras Jr. (Clip from A World Of Music (with the audio) and Audio from Grandparents are Grand! (1993)) #The Entertainer William Tell Overture (In Scotland!) (Clip from A World Of Music and Audio from Come Blow Your Horn!) #Fergus McClaren leaving in Scotland; Vince Zubras Jr. (Clip and audio from A World Of Music and Audio from Are We There Yet?) #Lesley Chudnow arrriving from in Israel (Clip from A World Of Music (with the audio) and Audio from Grandparents are Grand! (1993) and Barney's Band!) #הבה נגילה (Hava Nagila) Barney (Clip and audio from A World Of Music) #Derek says "Me Too!". (Clip from A World Of Music and Audio from It's Tradition!) #Lasley Chudnow leave from Isreal (Clip and audio from A World Of Music and Audio from Are We There Yet?, The One and Only You! and Grownups for a Day!) #Efei Almani arrive at Nigeria (Clip from A World Of Music (with the audio) and Audio from Grandparents are Grand! (1999) and Going on a Bear Hunt) #The Ant and the Grasshopper (Clip from A World Of Music and Audio from I Just Love Bugs!) #Great job for tell someone a story! (Tree-Mendous Trees!) (Clip from A World Of Music and Audio from Tree-Mendous Trees!) #I know another we can do play Big stick!! (Clip from A World Of Music and Audio from It's Hot! It's Cold!) #Barney Oboom Hi-Am Somroow (Clip and audio from A World Of Music) #Efei Albania leave in America (Clip and audio from A World Of Music and Audio from This Way In! This Way Out! and Barney's Big Surprise!) #Gloria Chen arrive in China! (Clip and audio from A World Of Music and Audio from We've Got Rhythm!) #Barney China (China International) (Clip and audio from A World Of Music) #Gloria Chen great job china music! (Clip from A World Of Music and Audio from Waiting for Santa) #The Dragon (Dance with Me!'s version) (Clip from A World Of Music and Audio from Dance with Me!) #Gloria Chen leave in China!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dragon "LOOK OUT!". (Clip and audio from A World Of Music and Audio from A Very Special Mouse!) #Abundio Ortiz is coming from the Mexico! (Clip from A World Of Music (with the audio) and Audio from Shopping for a Surprise!) #Barney Mexican Hat Dance (La Raspa) (Clip from A World Of Music and Audio from Barney's Talent Show) #Barney De Colores (Of Colors) (Clip and audio from A World Of Music) #Abundio Ortiz leaving in Mexico! (Clip and audio from A World Of Music and Audio from Let's Eat!) #Luci says "Thanks". (Clip from A World Of Music and Audio from Barney's Band!) #Min says "I Never So Many Different Counties and Launages and Music!". (Clip from and audio from A World Of Music) #Barney Says There Are Lot Of Countries And Visting Today Min! And I Had Lots Of Friends To All Of Them! (Clip and audio from A World Of Music) #Derek says "Well There Might Be a Lot of Different Countries In The World! But I Know One Song Ever When All Over the World Can Sing". (Clip and audio from A World Of Music and Audio from We've Got Shoes (episode) and A Royal Welcome!) #Barney I love you (Season 1 version 1) (Clip from A World Of Music and Audio from We've Got Shoes (episode) and A Royal Welcome!) #Barney comes to play (Up We Go!) (Clip from A World Of Music and Audio from Up We Go!) #Barney Says Segment (A World Of Music) (TheBarneyVault Has No Credits. In May, 2001. Maxx Was Sad. Because The Barney & Friends A World Of Music Credits Is Lost. Because The Credits Is Gone. Because Of You. Hi. I'm Dooley. Welcome To TruelySonicHOG. From Barney 20 Years 2007. Oh No. The Barney & Friends Credits Is Gone. From A World Of Music. The Credits Is Lost. Because The Credits Is Gone. Because Of You. Aha! The Time Life Barney & Friends Doctor Barney Is Here! Is Coming Up Next. On TruelySonicHOG From Barney 20 Years 2007. Caira Laube found the Credits of "A World Of Music" Please Upload Barney & Friends: A World Of Music (Complete Episode), Barney & Friends: A World Of Music (Season 1, Episode 25) (Complete Episode), Barney & Friends A World Of Music Ending Credits (Fully Credits), Barney & Friends - A World Of Music Credits and Barney A World Of Music Credits (Fully Credits) - Big Thanks to Ciara Laube for this amaxing this episode:) #And remember, I Love You! (Up, Down and Around!'s version) (Clip from A World Of Music and Audio from Up, Down and Around!) #Barney End Credits (Imagination Island's version) (Clip from A World Of Music and Audio from Imagination Island) *A World Of Music (January 27, 2016) Ciara Laube Found the Credits is Surprise! He found the Credits is Found It! Audio from A World Of Music #Barney Theme Song (A World Of Music's version) (Clip from Camera Safari (episode) and Audio from A World Of Music) #Barney comes to life (A World Of Music) (Clip from Numbers! Numbers! and Audio from A World Of Music) #Let's Fly! (Clip from Airplanes and Audio from A World Of Music) #Barney & His Friends The Airplane Song (1992 Version) join us (Clip from Up We Go! and Audio from A World Of Music) #Let's Take a Train to see India (Clip from Celebrating Around the World! and Audio from A World Of Music) #Booker T. Bookworm friends, Kim, Ashley, Curtis, Robert and Kristen! (Clip and audio from It's Time for Counting! and Audio from A World Of Music) #Barney Dudy Hudba (Bagpipe Music) Brass Musicians Horns! (Clip from Come Blow Your Horn! and Audio from A World Of Music) #Ashley and Alissa's Mom and Aunt Rachel leaving! (Clip and audio from Aunt Rachel Is Here! and Audio from A World Of Music) #Hi Mr. Boyd (A World Of Music) (Clip from Barney's Beach Party and Audio from A World Of Music) #הבה נגילה (Hava Nagila) Barney (Clip and audio from A World Of Music) #Stephen says "Neat". (Clip from Count Me In! and Audio from A World Of Music) #Dr. Tick Tock leaving! (Clip and audio from Tick Tock Clocks! and Audio from A World Of Music, Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! and I Just Love Bugs!) (These episodes from Season 1 episodes) #Shawn is leaving from Great Big Bus! (Clip and audio from Are We There Yet? and Audio from A World Of Music) #Elephant and Jeff leaving from Kenya (Clip and audio from The Good Egg: Kenya and Audio from A World Of Music) #Hi Min from Dancing! (Clip from Dance with Me! (with the audio) and Audio from It's Home To Me!, A World Of Music and Oh Brother... She's My Sister!) #The Ant and the Crumb (A World Of Music's version) (Clip from Seven Days A Week! and Audio from A World Of Music) #Happily Ever After of Rumpunzel (Playing it Safe! and A World Of Music) (Clip from Once Upon a Time (home video) and Audio from Playing it Safe! and A World Of Music) #I know another we can do in the sun! (Clip from It's Hot! It's Cold! (with the audio) and Audio from A World Of Music, Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends!, This Way In! This Way Out!, Stick with Imagination!, I Just Love Bugs! and Grownups for a Day!) #Barney Oboom Hi-Am Somroow (Clip and audio from A World Of Music) #Maurice made a loaf of bread and a bag and he leaving the France (Clip and audio from What a World We Share and Audio from A World Of Music and It's Home To Me!) #Dr. Tick Tock arrive lots of CLOCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Tick Tock Clocks! (with the audio) and Audio from A World Of Music) #Barney China (China International) (Clip and audio from A World Of Music) #The puppet show for Talent show with Jason, Alissa, Ashley, Stephen, Shawn and Min (Clip from Barney's Talent Show and Audio from A World Of Music) #The Dragon (A World Of Music's version) (Clip from Dance with Me! and Audio from A World Of Music) #Stella leaving from London, England (Clip and audio from The One and Only You! and Audio from A World Of Music and Easy, Breezy Day!) #Mr. MacRooney comes to visit he's bringing the envelopes he's surprise!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Waiting for Mr. MacRooney (with the audio) and Audio from A World Of Music and Look at Me, I'm 3!) #Barney La Raspa (Mexican Hat Dance) (A World Of Music's version) (Clip from A Trip Around the World and Audio from A World Of Music) #Barney De Colores (Of Colors) (Clip and audio from A World Of Music) #Miss Etta is Sneezes before Goodbye to Miss Etta! (Clip and audio from A Picture of Health and Audio from A World Of Music) #Robert saying "Thanks". (Clip from Round and Round We Go and Audio from A World Of Music) #Min says "I Never So Many Different Counties and Launages and Music!". (Clip and audio from A World Of Music) #Barney Says There Are Lot Of Countries And Visting Today Min! And I Had Lots Of Friends To All Of Them! (Clip and audio from A World Of Music) #Derek says "Well There Might Be a Lot of Different Countries In The World! But I Know One Song Ever When All Over the World Can Sing". (Clip and audio from A World Of Music and Audio from We've Got Shoes (episode) and A Royal Welcome!) #Barney I love you Part 68 (Clip from Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! and Audio from A World Of Music) #Barney comes to play (A World Of Music) (Clip from Spring Into Fun! and Audio from A World Of Music) #Barney Says Segment (A World Of Music) (TheBarneyVault Has No Credits. In May, 2001. Maxx Was Sad. Because The Barney & Friends A World Of Music Credits Is Lost. Because The Credits Is Gone. Because Of You. Hi. I'm Dooley. Welcome To TruelySonicHOG. From Barney 20 Years 2007. Oh No. The Barney & Friends Credits Is Gone. From A World Of Music. The Credits Is Lost. Because The Credits Is Gone. Because Of You. Aha! The Time Life Barney & Friends Doctor Barney Is Here! Is Coming Up Next. On TruelySonicHOG. From Barney 20 Years 2007. Caira Laube found the Credits of "A World Of Music" Please Upload Barney & Friends: A World Of Music (Complete Episode), Barney & Friends: A World Of Music (Season 1, Episode 25) (Complete Episode), Barney & Friends A World Of Music Ending Credits (Fully Credits), Barney & Friends - A World Of Music Credits and Barney A World Of Music Credits (Fully Credits) - Big Thanks to Ciara Laube for this amaxing this episode:) #And remember, I Love You! (A World Of Music's version) (Clip from A Fountain of Fun! and Audio from A World Of Music) #Barney End Credits (A World Of Music's version) (Clip from At Home with Animals and Audio from A World Of Music) *A World Of Music (January 27, 2016) Ciara Laube Found the Credits is Surprise! He found the Credits is Found It! Barney A World Of Music Credits (Fully Credits) (January 27, 2016) Ciara Laube *'Executive Producer' *'SHERYL STAMPS LEACH' *'Executive Producer' *'KATHY O'ROUKE PARKER' *'Executive Producer' *'DENNIS DESHAZER' *'Director' *'JIM ROWLEY' *'Writer' *'MARK S. BERNTHAL' *'Production Designer' *'JESS NELSON' *'Lyricist/Composer' *'PHIL PARKER' *'Music Director' *'BOB SINGLETON' *'Assistant Music Director' *'LARRY HARON' *'Production Supervisor' *'JEFF GITTLE' *'Associate Producer / Director' *'HEALTHER SMITH' *'Performance Director' *'PENNY WILSON' *'Original Barney And' *'Baby Bop Costumes By:' *'IRENE COREY DESIGN ASSOCIATES' *'Cast' *'Shawn' *'JOHN DAVID BENNETT, LL' * *'Derek' *'RICKEY CARTER' *''' ' *'Tosha''' *'HOPE CARVATES' *''' ' *'Baby Bop's Body Costume''' *'JENNY DEMPSEY' * *'Michael' *'BRIAN EPPES' * *'Luci ' *'LEAH GLORIA' * *'Baby Bop's Voice ' *'JULIE JOHNSON ' * *'Barney's Body Costume ' *'DAVID JOYNER' * *'Kathy ' *'LAUREN KING' * *'Min ' *'PIA MANALO ' * *'Barney's Voice ' *'BOB WEST' * *'Tina ' *'JESSICA ZUCHA' * *'Barney's Guests' *'GLORIA CHENAMS' *'LESLEY CHUDNOW' *'BRITT MILLOR' *'ABUNDIO ORTIZ' *'VINCE ZUBRAS JR.' *''' ' *'Casting Director''' *'SHIRLEY ABRAMS' * *'Audio Director' *'DAVID M. BOOTHE' * *'Editor' *'MCKEE SMITH ' *''' ' *'Lighting Director''' *'BRUCE DECK' *''' ' *'Production Coordinator''' *'JULIE HUTCHINGS ' *''' ' *'Assistant Production Coordinator''' *'TEI PEABODY' *''' ' *'Script Supervisor''' *'CATHERINE A. REYNOLDS' * *'Production Office Manager' *'SUE SHINN' * *'Assistant Production Supervisor' *'CLAIRE MURRAY' * *'Assistant To The Producers' *'CHRIS CHILDS' * *'Production Audio' *'RON BALENTINE' * *'Post Production Audio Assist' *'CINDY K. SPEER' * *'Wardrobe Supervisor' *'LISA O. ALBERSTON' * *'Makeup/Wardrobe Assistants' *'GEORGIA FORD WAGENHURST' * *'Barney’s Wardrobe' *'SUSIE THEBENS' * *'Technical Director' *'STACEY SMITH' * *'Camera Operators' *'ERIC NORBERG' *'BRUCE HARMON' *'VIC SOSA' * *'Video' *'RANDY PATRICK' * *'Videotape' *'RANDY BREELOVE' * *'On-Linda Production' *'PHIL M. ALLISON' *'TIM PLATT' * *'Light Board Operator' *'TODD DAVIS' * *'Grip/Electrician' *'BUZ CANNON ' * *'Studio Manager' *'JAMES EDWARDS' * *'Production Assiant' *'JAMES A. JOHNSON' * *'Video Graphic Designs' *'MIKE BERRY' *'MIKE FLAMING' *'ED LEACH' * *''' Set, Props''' *''' And Original Puppeters By:' *'LEAPFROG PRODUCTIONS''' *''' with''' *''' CHARLES BAILEY''' *''' RAY HENRY''' *''' ROBBIE McGUIRE''' *''' AMY ATHERSON''' *''' CHIP NELSON''' * *'Music Recording Engineers' *'MARK PETTY' *'MIKE PIETZSCH' * *'Curriculum Consultants' *'MARY ANN DUDKO' *'MARGLE LARSEN' * *'Educational Researches' *'CAROLYN W. MADERE' *'VIRGINIA SCHMINT' *'SHERI VASINDA' *'CINDY WEISSENGER' * * *'Children’s Teacher' *'TERI McDUFFY' * *'Child Supervisor' *'MARY EVANS' * *'Production Assistance' *''' ' *'FURTITURE AND FURNISHINGS FROM''' *'CHILDCRAFT EDUCATIONAL' *'CORPORTING' * * *'VOCAL PERFORMANCE EDHANCED WITH HELP' *'FROM SINGLETON PRODUCTIONS, INC.' * *'FOR CONNECTICUT PUBLIC TELEVISION' * *'Executive In Charge' *'LARRY RIFKIN' *'SHARON BLAIR' * * * *'Produced by' *'THE LYONS GROUP' *'AND' *'CONNECTICUT PUBLIC TELEVISION' *''' ' *' ' *' ' * *'Executive In Charge''' *'RICHARD C. LEACH ' *''' ' *' ' *' ' * *'BARNEY & FRIENDS – A World Of Music' *'© 1992 THE LYONS GROUP / DLM, Inc.' ' Paints!!!!!!!.jpg|Paints IMG 0358.jpg IMG 0359.jpg IMG 0360.jpg IMG 0361.jpg IMG 0362.jpg IMG 0363.jpg Paint brushes number 3rd!!!!!!!!.jpg|Paint Brushes Used Season 1, Episode 18-30 Paintings of the World Of Music Made By The Children!!!!!!!!.jpg|Papers of the A World Of Music These Paintings Children Made It! ''' Scotland (Fergus McClaren (in Scotland; Vince Zubras Jr.) 1000px-Flag_of_Scotland.svg.png|Scotland (Vince Zubras Jr.) Fergus McClaren (in Scotland; Vince Zubras Jr.).jpg|Barney's Guest Vince Zubras Jr. Isreal (Lesley Chudnow (in Israel) 660px-Flag_of_Israel.svg.png|Isreal Lesley Chudnow (in Israel).jpg|Barney's Guest - Lesley Chudnow Nigerica Efei Almani (in Nigeria; Britt Miller) 600px-Flag_of_Nigeria_(bordered).svg.png|Nigeria Efei Almani (in Nigeria; Britt Miller).jpg|Barney's Guest BRITT MILLOR China Gloria Chen (in China; Gloria Chenams) 255px-Flag_of_the_People's_Republic_of_China.svg.png|China Gloria Chen (in China; Gloria Chenams).jpg|Barney's Guest GLORIA CHENAMS Mexico Abundio Ortiz (in Mexico) 255px-Flag_of_Mexico.svg.png|Abundio Ortiz (in Mexico) Abundio Ortiz (in Mexico).jpg|Barney's Guest ABUNDIO ORTIZ Seeing the Paintings of the Children Barney & Friends The Complete First Season (Tape 4) From Season 1 IMG_0358.jpg|Castle IMG_0359.jpg|Venice Italy IMG_0360.jpg|Tree IMG_0361.jpg|Rain Music IMG_0362.jpg|Hearts IMG_0363.jpg|School & Home Tape 4, Episode 1 Opening & Closing #Opening to Barney & Friends The Complete First Season (Tape 4, Episode 1) #Closing to Barney & Friends The Complete First Season (Tape 4, Episode 1) *From: Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends *Ciara Laube Found the Credits of "A World Of Music". IMG_0236.jpg|For Ciara Lauba found the Credits Category:Barney & Friends First Generation